comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter van Zante (Earth-7045)
Peter van Zante was an Afghanistan veteran who was previously injured in battle and was shipped back home as a result. To save his life, the doctors operating on him kept on life support with an experimental "cell-stimulating ray," but a typhoon had brewed nearby and the surge from a lightning bolt overloaded the ray with van Zante still inside. After being discharged, Peter found that he had gained the ability can manipulate and animate water. Directionless after his time in Afghanistan, Peter spent the next several years honing his ability, eventually becoming the supervillain known as the Water Wizard. The Water Wizard is generally an aimless schmuck. As Captain America put it, he’s not one of the sterner criminals he’s met. However, van Zante was talked into a life of crime and can no longer turn back. He will avoid powerful opponents as much as possible - and even the police, since he’s certainly not bulletproof - as he was badly hurt in the past. However, if the thinks that he can have the upper hand, he immediately turns into a bully, albeit not necessarily a confident one. Given his experiences with the Ghost Rider, it is possible that he particularly avoids fighting occult foes. Van Zante would like to have an ego and be a gloating, grandiose villain making thunderous declarations about his great power. However, what actually happens leaves him with little room for that. In fact, it tends to leave him in something more akin to a depressive mood, as he seems to have bipolar tendencies. The Water Wizard is not the smartest person you know. He tends to act without considering the consequences, then whine when things turn against him. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Hydrokinesis': Water Wizard possesses the ability to psionically manipulate any liquids within about 500 feet of himself. The maximum volume of water he can manipulate at the same time is unknown, although it appears to be many gallons. By psionically increasing the available energy in ordinary water molecules' force of attraction, he can assemble large volumes of water by subliminally stacking the molecules, and making the volume take on certain shapes. He has been observed to direct firehose-like jets of water with sufficient force to stun a man at 25 feet. Water Wizard can use his psionic powers for about one half hour before mental fatigue impairs his control over the phenomena. He apparently has more difficulty controlling small quantities of liquids than large ones. He has not yet been observed to be able to stop the six pints of blood in a human body from circulating, for example. He also cannot change the temperature of a volume of liquid, and thus convert it to ice or steam. Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Water Wizard Suit' Transportation *'Water Vehicle Constructs' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045)